Escape Eliminataion
by pandakelly
Summary: the aliens are looking for one of their own, and they just happen to be living in Pasadena California
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so this is my first dive into the world of Shenny so please be nice….

I do not own Big Bang Theory but Christmas is coming up

"Sheldon I need to tell you something," Penny said to her boyfriend one warm August day, the time had come she knew she had to discuss with him some very important things.

"Penny if I have done anything in these past months since our relationship paradigm has shifted, I am sorry, you know I am not accustomed to begging…" a worried Sheldon responded keeping his blue eyes downcast, he had known that his relationship with Penny was too good to last.

"Sheldon honey," Penny took a step closer to where Sheldon was standing, her green eyes misting, "I have to leave, I can't stay here any longer it just isn't safe."

Two hours earlier

The news of the space invaders traveled quickly. The whole world was fascinated by these strange beings who seemed to look an awful lot like humans. They were only on earth they said to retrieve one of their own, whom they had left to observe the humans. Leonard, Howard and Raj were certain that they were looking for Sheldon, I mean after all until very recently they were certain that he didn't even like human interaction. The Aliens had offered a large reward for whoever brought their missing friend in, armed with several prop lightsabers the three nerds set out for Sheldon's room.

The first thing they noticed was that his comics were missing, upon further examination they discovered that the majority of his clothes where gone, along with his two money stashes.

Raj was the first to speak "Maybe he knew we were coming?" the Hindi man asked his comrades.

Howard shrugged "nah there's no way besides he has been spending more and more time with..."

Leonard following the engineer's train of thought interrupted "Penny, come on guys we should check and see if she knows where he went."

The three men walked across the hall to the friendly blonde's door, they knocked several times but heard no response, luckily Leonard had the spare key quickly opening the door and turning on the lights he was met with quite a surprise.

The apartment was completely empty; there were no traces of its former inhabitant, the whole place had been scrubbed clean the men quickly broke out into search parties, Howard was the one who found the note the hand writing was precise and the men recognized it immediately _live long and Prosper,_ it said and underneath this was a smaller message_ please forget us it would be better if you did._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the other side of the continent the aliens were having a meeting to determine who would go out a search for their missing comrade, having come all the way from the planet Dieldrin which is located in the Andromeda galaxy, the planet was very similar to earth in almost every way except that they were extremely intelligent tall humanoids who tended to shy away from human interactions. Several years ago they had sent their top science officer to the planet in hopes of seeing if there was any way that they could leave their war torn home and live on earth. The first few reports were promising but after a while they stopped all together. The leader was furious with how slow the humans were taking in finding his child.

"How hard is it to find one alien, they have had a day and still no results I am not pleased, I mean after all we are only different from them in one way."

At that very moment a page ran in taking a second to catch his breath he said, "my leaders there has been a call from Pasadena California it appears that three men seem to know who the alien is but when they went to fetch them they found that they have escaped."

"Good let them run, the closer they get to New York the better we will be able to tell where they are," the leader chuckled, yes soon his child would be home and off to the very elaborate wedding he had planned, which would united Dieldrin with the planet Zeri.

Sheldon took a step back "Penny why do you feel you must leave? Is there something the matter?" he worriedly asked the women he was more and more certain he loved with all of his heart.

"Nothings the matter I just need to go, I am sorry Sheldon I am going to have to leave you," Penny started to cry it hadn't really been that long since she and Sheldon had gotten together and while he was still bat crap crazy he made her feel special and loved. But she knew that the guys would hear about the reward soon enough. She had gathered all of her stuff and was cleaning her apartment when Sheldon had come in, she had hoped to have left without him seeing but he had come home from work early in hopes of surprising her. "Sheldon please don't make this any harder than it has to be," she said when she saw him crying; wow I don't think I have ever seen him cry... I guess I could invite him it would be safer to travel with a companion turning back to her wackadoodle she said, "Sheldon would you like to come with me? I know you are busy with your work but..."

"Of course I will go with you; it would seem that we are leaving for an undetermined amount of time so I will bring my comics and other essentials. Then we should start disinfecting your living room and be on are way," Sheldon replied after processing what was happening.

Three hours later they were on the way to MeeMaw's house in Texas, it seems she had left the cottage to Sheldon when she died a few months ago, and it was the perfect hide out. Penny's mind was racing as she drove closer and closer to Texas; they drove in relative silence thankfully. When they arrived at their destination Sheldon immediately went up to his room and started to watch vintage Dr. Who, Penny put her things in the spare bedroom and after several minutes of fighting with herself decided it was time.

Walking into Sheldon's room she turned off the TV and sat down on his bed, "Sheldon I don't know how to tell you this but the aliens that landed in New York two days ago are my people." taking a breathe she went on, "Sheldon I am an alien, you see I was sent here three years ago to observe earth and its inhabitants and see if it would be well suited for my people. I am from the planet Dieldrin in the Andromeda galaxy, we are tall humanoids who tend to have purple eyes and must ingest large quantities of alcohol to sustain our bodies, here let me show you... wait first close your eyes."

Sheldon heard Penny moving around finally he received the okay to open his eyes, what he say startled him, standing in front of him was not his girlfriend this was an alien who was about three inches taller than him, with skin that was sickly grey, purple eyes, chocolate brown hair, and razor sharp teeth, he could fully understand why she had disguised herself, she was not quite human but not quite alien. Surprisingly he still reached for her long grey hand and held it close to his heart and whispered, "Penny I love you, I will always love you, even knowing your true form, and you are my constant the one thing in my life that I can always count on, that provides me with the environment I need to exist. I wouldn't, nor couldn't let you out of my life."

**A/N thank you very much for the reviews... please note that this story will be updated weekly on fridays...**

**thank you all and remember that reviews are love... pandakelly  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own Big Bang theory, the Castle in the sky**

Sheldon woke up later the next morning curled tightly around Penny. He watched her quietly as her chest rose up and down, and the sunbeams played on her grey skin. Sighing slightly he removed his arms from around her form and walked to the restroom, the thoughts that had plagued him the night before were still there, Penny had confessed her greatest secret to him, and was trusting that he wouldn't let harm come to her. While this touched him deeply he was also left him with a lot of questions, he knew that he would have to come up with a plan, he kept reminding himself that his main concern was keeping Penny safe. _How are we going to get out of the country without being stopped_, he quietly wondered to himself when suddenly a brilliant idea popped into his head. He wasted no time in calling the one person who he knew could help him. "Leonard this is Sheldon, I am calling to inform you that I am in acting the practical alien predicament clause in our roommate agreement, please refer to you copy of the agreement if you have forgotten and come to Texas as soon as you can."

"Sheldon what's going on?" Leonard asked before the line went dead. Turning to his companions he said, "Looks like we are going to be going on a road trip. Leonard hung up the phone and sighed, "Raj will you get the emergency bags, Howard we are going to need outfits 3, 6, 10, 53, and 67 from the list Sheldon gave you when you joined the group." The three men were about to leave when Leonard's phone rang the id said Leslie so he answered, "Hey hon what's up? He asked only to be greeted by a foreign voice, which informed him the aliens had his girlfriend and were prepared to harm her if the physicist didn't do as they instructed. Leonard listened to the instructions and after making sure Leslie was alright agreed that he would do all he could to get both Penny and Sheldon to come to New York. _Great I guess it comes down to whom I fear more, angry Sheldon and Penny or a group of super intelligent aliens,_ thinking about it for a moment Leonard decided that the wrath of his roommate and friend was far scarier than any other life form from this galaxy or another.

Leonard sat in his plane seat quietly trying not to think of Leslie captive, he knew that helping Sheldon was the right thing to do. As he looked at the new sleeping nerds across the aisle a smile appeared on his face, Raj's head was on Howard's shoulder while his right hand was clasped around the other mans who was holding it secularly in his lap. Leonard laughed as he remembered the last couple he had seen in the same position.

_Flashback 6 months prior_

One clear day Sheldon came to Leonard with some interesting questions about dating; Leonard automatically assumed that the answers he provided were going to be used to woo Amy so he gave his roommate the best advice he had. Two hours later Sheldon entered the apartment with a huge smile on his face, about two minutes later Penny skipped into the room with her copy of _The Castle in the sky_. Placing the movie in the DVD player she moved into her unofficial spot, and waited while Sheldon readied the movie snacks. Sheldon took his spot when his preparations were complete he looked up at Leonard and after receiving a nod of conformation from Penny asked Leonard if he wanted to join them, Leonard decided that he would watch the movie as it was his favorite Hayao Miyazaki film. He soon found himself engrossed in the wonder that was the movie; it wasn't until around the time Sheeta and Pazu were in the mines that Leonard noticed that not only was Penny's head resting on Sheldon's shoulder but her hand was resting secularly in his lap entwined with the lanky physicist's own hand. Leonard decided not to say anything until the end of the film.

"Okay what's going on here, Sheldon I thought you were going to ask Amy on a date?" Leonard blurted out before the credits were done. Both Penny and Sheldon smiled at each other and turned to the short physicist beside them, Penny motioned for Sheldon to explain.

"Leonard I don't know where you got that preposterous idea but I had no intention of asking Amy on a date, over the last few months I have started to feel an increasing attraction to Penny after doing some research I came to the conclusion that me and Penny needed to undergo a shift in our relationship. The only reason I waited so long to act was because I was uncertain of her feelings for me. After receiving adequate advice from you this afternoon I decided to talk to Penny, and the rest as they say is history. Leonard I am sorry if I over stepped the bounds of our friendship but I am certain that I am in love with Penny, she has over the last few years become so much more than a friend to me."

Leonard took a few moments to digest all that Sheldon had said, he knew that his friend wasn't lying, after taking a quick look at Penny he saw the joy in her eyes, he couldn't remember a time that she had looked so happy, with a smile of his own he said, "Guys I am just happy that you are happy, Sheldon don't worry about it, I was just a little surprised, now if you'll excuse me it is late, Good night Penny."

_Present day_

Leonard was certain that there was just as much love in that relationship as he saw in the two men across from him. He knew that that revelation changed everything he now was not just helping Penny and Sheldon out of fear but because it was the right thing to do. Two minutes after the plane had landed he received a text from Sheldon with specific instruction on how to get to the place where he was hiding. Leonard, Raj and Howard all piled in the blue Ford Focus they had rented and started off on a 4 hour long drive. Hopefully the aliens would be patient and not harm Leslie.

Sheldon paced the length of his bedroom while Penny tried to decide wither or not to show the guys her true form or if they should let them believe what they wanted to. Sheldon had already voiced his opinion he was certain that it would be best if they were left out of the loop, his over protection for Penny was sweet but was starting to get on her nerves finally exhausted and frustrated she jumped up, "Sheldon would you please stop pacing its driving me crazy, honey how about this we only tell them if it seems necessary?" taking her tall love's hand she sat him down on the bed. "Sheldon I think we might have a few more people to worry about than just my parents, I don't know how to tell you this but I am actually engaged to the Prince of the planet Zeri, and I think he might have sent some of his people to try and track me down."

Penny watched nervously for a reply when suddenly Sheldon got up from the bed and left the room, she heard the front door slam and a car start up and drive away.

_a/n sorry for the evil cut off, but hey it happens... the next chapter might not get published as quickly as this one but i will try to get it out as soon as i can... also who loves the idea of Howard and Raj together... please review it means a lot... let me know what you think _


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers,**

**I just want to say thank you to each of my readers, to those who have followed and hit favorite this story. When I started I never imagined anyone else would like it. Sadly I have lost the focus on this story and will be removing it from the site by the weeks end. **

**On a happier note I have a new story in the works that I am very excited about. While scanning pintrest the other day I saw a pin that said someone should write a book were the character falls in love with the reader and saw a few tmblir comments after the picture which got me thinking. After tossing around a couple ideas I have come up with a pretty cool sounding shenny story that will look at what happens when penny and amy both read a very unique book. while other pairings will come and go the story will eventually be shenny… thank you once again **

**Pandakelly**


End file.
